


Daughters of the Moon

by aliasmajik



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasmajik/pseuds/aliasmajik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to found Crystal Tokyo, Usagi opens a portal to Kaeleer and discovers all that she thought she knew about her own history has not entirely been the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crystal Shatters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieRemington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieRemington/gifts).



> It's an unfortunate thing that this story will begin somewhat slowly, but I promise that things will pick up once the set up has been accomplished.

Usagi opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. The bright light made it quite apparent that she had a stabbing headache behind her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, intending to grab for the downy comforter and bury her head for at least another few hours, but her comforter was no where to be found, and her bed wasn't as comfortable as she remembered. She cracked her eyes back open and realized with a start that she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she was no where that she recognized at all. Her throat worked as she blinked, blearily, and tried to make out where she was or remembered how she'd gotten here.

She stood. The long white skirt she'd been wearing was wrinkled and fell in a mess around her legs as she moved without grace or poise. The light was pouring down from the roof of what appeared to be a worn down ruin of a stone building. The building wasn't very large, but the room she was in felt oddly still, as if no one had entered in many years. Usagi stumbled to a stone bench, and sat. 

The memories came back suddenly. 

\- * - * - * -

Usagi had opted to dress almost casually in light of the situation. A soft white skirt and a pink checked blouse. She looked more youthful than twenty-two, and she hardly looked the part of soon-to-be queen. She certainly didn't feel like she was about to become a queen, either, but she'd come to realize that she was never going to suddenly feel inspired. Today she would found Crystal Tokyo. Today she would become Neo-Queen Serenity, the beautiful vision of the future she'd always held dear, but in some ways, feared.

"Usagi?" The voice belonged to Rei, standing in the doorway to Usagi's bedroom. The cozy little apartment she'd been sharing with Mamoru for the last few years was small, but Usagi had grown to love it. The prospect of a giant crystalline palace was at best, daunting. She turned anyway, putting the bright smile on her face that her friends would expect. "They've arrived." 

The smile was suddenly real. She bounced lightly on her feet and Rei moved aside to let her princess past. Usagi darted down the hall to the open living room. The room was too small for all the people present, but Usagi wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about a particular person that had become dear to her years ago. Though her eyes were shining when she spotted Him, Usagi of course greeted them all in turn.

Princess Kakyuu and her Starlights had arrived. They would show their support for Earth's new queen.

There wasn't time to linger.

Usagi didn't entirely remember the ride from her apartment to the park where they'd decided to do all this. She felt kind of numb, more than a little panicky. When they arrived, the outer senshi had already arrived, and set up a perimeter. Mamoru arrived a few minutes later, still dressed for work. Even today he couldn't be convinced to call in. This day that would change everything. Usagi stole a longing glance at Star Fighter and felt her throat constrict.

"Usagi... are you ready?" 

She gave a curt nod and they formed a loose circle around her. She gripped her locket in a tight hand and closed her eyes. White light flooded her vision. The desire to find something new guided her.

Then everything went black.

\- * - * - * -

She panicked. Were her friends somewhere here? She shot to her feet despite feeling more than a little queasy and looked around, as if they would suddenly materialize in front of her. She felt even more alone that she had moments before when she couldn’t just find them. 

Usagi darted into the full sunlight outside of the ruins. The immediate area was grasslands, and the sun was warm, but there was no one in sight. No one at all. She huffed a sigh and swallowed. Where was she? 

\- * - * - * - 

The moment Usagi vanished, chaos descended. The white light had blinded them all for a moment, but the moment it was clear that Usagi was no longer standing there… screaming. Denial. Heated tempers scraping at one another already. Mamoru came forward and slumped to his knees. Haruka was already yelling something, Michiru’s gentle hand on her arm hardly a restraining influence. Seiya was being held back by his fellow Starlights. Rei and Makoto in the thick of it.

Minako felt number, stunned. What had happened? She might not know, but she stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled a high, sharp noise. It quieted them slowly as they turned to face her, one by one. She had her hands on her hips, looking stern.

“Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to solve anything! Ami and Setsuna, with the help of Princess Kakyuu are going to work on locating Usagi, and the rest of us are going to cool our jets and stop this before we regret something, alright?” she caught Yaten’s and Michiru’s eyes particularly, and Minako herself walked over and took Rei’s arm, leading her dear friend away from all the drama before there was a brawl in the park.

 

\- * - * - * -

Usagi walked for a lot longer htan she was used to walking anymore, and her feet were starting to hurt. She’d worn ballet flats this morning, and she wasn’t prepared to walk. The midday sun was slowly descending, and she was beginning to be concerned that she wouldn’t find shelter before nightfall. Lost and alone in a strange place by herself, she was beginning to become somewhat hopeless.

She tripped, fell, and struck her knee. The pain was radiating and brought hot tears to her eyes. She clamped a hand over her knee and felt hot blood. She clenched that hand and sobbed out.

She just wanted some help. “Please, help me.”

She didn’t know how long she waited there, eyes teary, but it was much darker when she looked around. She struggled to stand. The bleeding had stopped but the knee was stiff now. She huffed a sigh. She’d been alone before, though she hated it. She could do the same now.

Which way? 

She turned her head. Had she just heard something? She swallowed hard as the rustling noise became clearer. It was definitely something coming closer. Her hand clenched around the locket at her neck, and her heart sank when she saw the figure approaching.

It looked like some kind of demon out of a fairytale. She inhaled sharply. The figure was humanoid, but with great wide membranous wings stretched out on either side of its body. Tall and thickly muscled, it was very clearly male. She yelped in fear and stumbled backwards. She squeezed the locket around her neck and yanked it off of her shirt. She raised it up and opened her mouth, but the figure was on top of her.

“I am not trying to hurt you! Calm down!” he snarled. She struggled until he grabbed her around her middle and yanked her off of her feet. He carried her a few steps to a shallow creek and found herself being dumped in rather unceremoniously. “I haven’t had to do that in a long time. Are you ready to listen now?” 

She blinked up at the winged man and let out a huff. She was dripping wet but looking up at him with an indignant look on her face. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Where’s your escort? A Queen shouldn’t be out unattended, not in this area.” He snarled. She frowned. She wasn’t a queen yet, she thought. And who was he that he even knew about that?! 

“I don’t need an escort. I’m a grown woman!” She didn’t mention that she was also a sailor senshi. At least, she hoped she was. The thought was chilling, but in the future they’d visited, she’d lost the ability to become Sailor Moon when she founded Crystal Tokyo. Then again, no one had ever mentioned this little detour. She huffed again. 

“You’re a Queen.” He looked around. Seeing no one, he reached for her again. “Come with me. We’ll figure this out in the morning.” 

She felt distinctly like hissing, but she let herself be guided back out of the water-the same water he’d put her in, she wasn’t going to forget that-and shook her skirt to try and get it to stop sticking to her. 

“What’s your name?” she asked suddenly. He blinked and conceded to answer.

“Lucivar Yaslana.” He hesitated, like she should know the name. She didn’t. 

“I’m Usagi Tsukino.” she replied. “Can I ask you something? Where are we?” 

He didn’t answer at first, but finally she heard a kind of gruff response. 

“This is the island of Serenitatis.”


	2. A Queen in Hell

Daemon Sadi stood facing away from his desk, his neatly prepared office, and the man who stood just a few paces away from the desk, waiting for his response. He dared not turn until he had figured out what to say, because at this very moment he was quite livid with his brother. His throat worked around what he wanted to say, somewhat desperate for a way to vocalize his budding anger. At least this was the hot anger, not the chilly anger of the Jewels, the kind of cold rage that had been his home for so many years so long ago.

He finally turned. "You brought a living girl here, to Hell. A living Queen." His tone was even, quiet, nearly bored. But thousands upon thousands of years had given Lucivar an edge in reading his moods, and the cocky grin Lucivar sported now was clear enough. He wasn't fooled by Daemon's show of temper. This wasn't the Sadist afoot.

"You know as well as I do that it's unhealthy to ignore a Black Widow, especially _her_." The her he referred to was their mother, Tersa; one by blood, the other by choice. Neither of them knew precisely how or why Tersa had died, but their mother had made the transition to demon dead as if her life were now very little different. It did not entirely surprise them. His mother was now a fixture at the Hall in Hell, where Daemon resided as High Lord of Hell, and had since he was among the living.

Daemon stared at Lucivar for a long moment before he sighed and took a seat at his desk. Unconsciously he steepled his fingers in a way very much like his father, and inclined his head. "And what precisely am I supposed to do for her?" 

"She's from Terreille."

It was as if the word itself could change eveyrthing. The temperature in the room dropped instantly, their breathing making little clouds at their mouths. The glass iced over. Daemon did not realize that it was him doing it until he saw the way expression in Lucivar's eyes. Oh, the Sadist was afoot now. 

"What makes you say that, Prince? Terreille has been sealed away for more than ten thousand years, after that ill advised attempt on your great granddaughter's life." His tone was very careful. Daemon had been the one to seal the Gates, though he'd long before that sworn off the living Realms.

Terreille... it was still a place that he couldn't afford to think about. Too many old scars. Even now.

A quiet knock at the door. Lucivar tensed, eyes cast towards the door. Daemon reached out a hand and with a small motion, opened the door.

The blonde woman who stood there was waifish and small. Short. She looked fairly disheveled, too, but there was a pride and a light about her that seemed odd. Lucivar looked covertly between Daemon and this young Queen before speaking up.

"I told you to stay in the sitting room, Usagi." His tone was warning, but affectionate. Daemon hadn't heard that tone in centuries. 

She huffed. "You left me for too long. Besides, I need to figure out how to get back to my friends. They're probably really worried about me." 

Her voice rang in Daemon's ears, taking his breathe away. Immediately his heart clenched. He felt a yank inside of him, and immediately resentful of it. No. Jaenelle had been his Queen. His only Queen. His breathing hitched, but he realized in a quiet place in his mind that he'd been knocked completely away from the killing edge, but at the sound of her.

Lucivar stalked towards the poor girl, and Daemon wanted to kill him. 

"Out, witchling!" Lucivar snapped. She planted her hands on her hips. 

"You're so bossy!" She made a frustrated noise like a tea kettle overheating. 

_'How long had they been traveling together? Lucivar was only gone for two days.'_

She turned her expression to him, with those large blue eyes, and she smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Usagi. What's yours?" She seemed so innocent and bright that Daemon couldn't help himself.

"Daemon Sadi." he supplied. 

"Nice to meet you, Daemon." Her assumed informality was odd, and slightly galling, but at the same time charming. 

"Lady," he inclined his head. She frowned, like he'd done something wrong, but before he could ask, she'd already rounded on Lucivar once more.

"You said this would only take a minute. Are you going to help me get home or not?" 

\- * - * - * -

Haruka paced. And paced. And paced. And paced. The constant movement was making Ami nervous just watching her, and the more than slightly predatory look in her eye.

"Usagi opened a dimensional rift when she used the Silver Imperium Crystal." Ami repeated. She'd explained this once, but Haruka hadn't seemed to comprehend the first time around. "If my estimates are correct she's simply in another dimension."

Setsuna laid a hand on Ami's arm, silencing the girl genius. "We should be able to recreate the phenomenon with our combined strength." she added. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Haruka demanded, turned on her heel, and stalked away.


End file.
